To Be Loved By You
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Draco and Astoria lived a happy marriage as King and Queen, despite all odds. But Queen Astoria can't help but wonder if her King's feelings might be straying due to pressing royal duties. (a Royalty!AU)


**To Be Loved By You  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

" _And I'd choose you_ ; _in a hundred lifetimes_ , in a hundred _worlds_ , in _any version of reality_ , _I'd_ find you _and I'd choose you_."

— Kiersten White

* * *

Astoria rarely complained about most things. Often, she kept things that bother her to herself to save others the trouble of her displeasure. But as she lays on her soft covers, looking up at the polished marble ceilings of her royal bedroom—Astoria wonders if she should voice out her problems a little more. Bottling up negative emotions, as her mother would have said, was not good for the queen of a very powerful country.

She sighed softly as she turned under the covers towards the empty space next to her on the king-sized bed. The space was illuminated by the light from the moon filtering through the room's tall windows. Draco should have been done with work by now. But could she really blame him? Being king was no easy feat after the sudden passing of Draco's father, immediately earning Draco the crown afterwards. Everything was still so new: their newly appointed positions as king and queen, their marriage—it came on all too fast.

A part of her wondered that if things had gone differently, then perhaps her marriage to Draco might have a different outcome.

Not that it wasn't a happy marriage in itself. Astoria was very happy, and she was certain Draco was too. They spent a number of their time together when royal obligations are less stressful. She found that despite their arranged marriage before the untimely death of Draco's father, she enjoyed Draco's company. He was often seen as arrogant and prideful, but none of what people presume of him show whenever he was around her.

They would do the simplest of things, really. From little picnics alone together, horseback riding, and when Draco feels the need for it, have her read to him some of her favorite classical books. They've only been king and queen and married for seven months. It was a happy marriage in on itself, so why was Astoria so anxious?

Astoria sighed as she curled in on herself on the bed, feeling heavy despite the light weight of her silken dressing gown. Now she remembers why. Draco might not be privy to rumors, but she tends to take some of them to heart. Those rumors happen to be about her king finding their marriage unsatisfactory to the point that they assumed his displeasure stems towards his often seeing Princess Pansy more often than usual.

She wanted to think differently; that Draco couldn't possibly be cheating on her with Princess Pansy. But she couldn't help the way her stomach seemed to go under at the very thought of it. He _has_ been spending a number of times with the princess more so than usual. Could the rumors possibly be—

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the creak of the double doors of the room open to reveal Draco. He was still clad in his more business-like apparel, white trousers and coat and all. But where usually a bright smile would grace his lips wearing such, his face looked weary as he entered the space and closed the door behind him.

"Astoria? Are you awake?" Draco asked softly as he walked towards the bed. When he finally stood underneath the moon's luminescent light, Astoria shifted up from their bed to sit upright.

She beamed at him before patting the empty space next to her. "You've been working late these days, my king. Come lie with me."

A soft chuckle escaped Draco's lips. He slipped his coat off his shoulders and then placed it on the bed. He then knelt on the foot of the bed before crawling up to her. Her heart raced at the way he looked at her—a sort of primal, possessive look that she's encountered plenty of times since the start of their marriage. When Draco finally reached her, he pulled her body flush towards him. And not long after, his hands travelled towards her waist before his fingers began to tickle her.

Shrieks of laughter and delight came from her at the contact, her body wriggling in an attempt to escape.

"Draco!" Astoria cried between bright giggles, Draco's low chuckles coming in waves just as well.

Draco then finally pinned her on their bed, towering over her with a bright glint in his eyes.

"What on earth was that for?" Astoria asked, all smiles and breathless from the sudden onslaught.

"I wanted to hear your laugh." Draco answered with a grin before leaning down to press kisses on her face, emitting another string of giggles from Astoria. "See? That laugh. It's my favorite sound of all."

Her cheeks flooded with heat at that simple statement. She met his grey eyes with her green ones before her hands reached out to touch his face. "Don't let the palace hear you say that. People will start to think you've gone soft."

It was sarcasm, of course.

Draco shook his head in amusement before pressing a soft kiss on her nose. "Let them hear. I've had about enough of this bloody palace and the way they think of us. I miss spending time with you."

"I do too." Astoria said fondly, a slight pout on her lips. "Perhaps we should go on vacation sometime next month? We could really use it. You, especially."

Her husband exhaled tiredly before rolling away from her to land on the empty space next to her. His his gaze shifted up towards the room's ceiling as if to contemplate. "I wish it were that simple, Astoria. I mean, we only had three days of our honeymoon and were immediately thrown into the fray of work not long after. A vacation sounds _lovely_ , but nearly impossible."

Astoria's face fell at his honesty. But he wasn't wrong. It truly was almost impossible to escape work for both of them. She helps with some of the work when it comes to decrees and several minor meetings that don't particularly require the king, while Draco usually does most of the heavy lifting—mostly owning to the fact that he didn't want her as overworked as he was. It was a sweet sentiment, but she truly wished he'd give her more credit than she was currently worth.

"I suppose you're right…" Astoria trailed off as she twisted herself on the bed to face him sideways. A thought suddenly reached her, shattering the happy image before her on their marriage. Perhaps there was some time for a vacation, but Draco could be denying themselves that for other reasons… like a certain rumor about Princess Pansy…

She shook the thoughts away violently. How could she assume the worst of Draco? He has been nothing both loving and affectionate with her from the moment they assumed themselves doomed to a loveless marriage. They were the initial proof that arranged marriages can be successful when done right. But she couldn't help this underlying feeling that perhaps all this time, Draco might not feel as happy as she is with their marriage. Especially the rumors…

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Draco's voice sliced through her thoughts like a knife. "I'm off to Arcadia tomorrow to visit Princess Pansy. I've some business to attend to with her that needs the utmost attention."

It's as though her heart had been ripped from her the moment the princess's name left his lips.

"Oh," Astoria said rather foolishly, her green eyes trailing away from his face to stare at his arm; anything to keep her gaze from betraying her. "I didn't know it was so urgent that you had to go to _her_."

The last word sounded bitter, and her voice betrayed her so, because she saw Draco shift towards her, lying down sideways before she felt him cup her jaw in his hands. He gently lifted her head to meet his gaze, a worried look creased on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I…" Astoria started, heat rising to her cheeks in shame at what she was about to say next. "Just that… there are times that I wonder if you love me for me…"

Astoria swallowed nervously when she felt Draco's hold underneath her stiffen. "Or if you love me because you think you're supposed to."

She closed her eyes immediately after that, not being able to bear the possible wrath that might come from the king or the deluded way he must be looking at her now as though she was so ungrateful. Maybe she was ungrateful, always wanting and expecting too much from him. Guilt ate at her from the inside out, wondering if her words would now tarnish the very fabric of their marriage.

When she felt Draco's hand move from her jaw to her cheeks however, she opened her eyes in the slightest and was surprised to find him looking at her sadly.

"You still there?" Draco asked playfully, his lips quirked in the slightest.

Astoria could only nod, not trusting herself to say another word.

Draco sighed. "This is about the rumors, isn't it? About me and Pansy? Word does go around rather foolishly around the palace."

"I'm so sorry." Astoria apologized profusely as her vision blurred from the tears she felt in her eyes. "You must think me so ungrateful. I never meant for it to sound like it, I just… I'm so very happy with you. I truly am. But I see you with Pansy and I can't help but wonder sometimes too…"'

There was an unreadable look on Draco's face that Astoria couldn't quite place. "Do you want to know the real reason why I've been meeting with Princess Pansy these days?"

"It's for the crops." Astoria answered obviously. "You always talk about the trade of goods between our countries."

"On the surface." Draco nodded before his lips lifted into a playful smile. "But there's something else."

Astoria had changed into a much thicker and presentable dressing gown before Draco led her downstairs towards the palace gardens. The night was still very young as the moon illuminated their path towards the farthest part of the gardens, leading up to a high cliff. She was certain she wasn't allowed to go there just yet because of construction and the like.

But as soon as they arrived into that very space, Astoria nearly gasped. While the Malfoy palace had very grand gardens of the most expensive flowers and shrubs, this much smaller part of the garden looked even more appealing than all the others.

The entrance was towered over by high hedges. Shrubs on either side of a cobblestone path bloomed with the most beautiful carnations and peonies. There was a variety of trees such as apple trees and cherry blossoms. Though perhaps the most beautiful of all once they entered the space was the cliff where she could see a tremendous view of the village and the rolling hills farther away. Little lights illuminated the ground beneath the cliff, showing much of the village's splendor.

"You and Pansy had been renovating this part of the garden?" Astoria asked softly as she lifted her head to look at him.

"She's very gifted when it comes to these things." Draco nodded as his grey eyes swept the place. "Once we add up a little fountain in here, it should be good to go. I meant to have this part of the garden renovated for you."

"F-for me?" Astoria asked dubiously, running a shaking hand through her brunette locks as she turned to admire the garden once more. "All of this is for me?"

"A quiet place for us to escape when we need to." Draco said beside her before wrapping an arm around her waist. "No guards, no royal advisers telling us what to do—just pure, unadulterated alone time once we step inside this place."

Astoria looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "All for us?"

Draco looked down at her and smiled brightly. "For my queen and wife. All I ever want is for you to be happy."

"And I you." Astoria turned to stand before him, hands reaching out to caress his blond locks. "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you."

"Don't be," Draco chuckled as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I knew it was only a matter of time before the rumors catch up to you."

"I'm so sorry," She sighed tiredly. "I truly am."

"You know I love you," He spoke softly. "Not because I'm supposed to, but because I truly do. You have my heart at the palm of your little hands, Astoria. Because I know to trust it with you."

Astoria released a breathy laugh before nodding. "I love you too, my king."

Their marriage started as any other royal marriage would have. Mayhem ensued not long after once they've taken to inherit the throne. And granted, a little more chaos occurred afterwards in adjusting towards the full-on duties as king and queen. But if they had the most loving marriage there is, then she was certain that they'd make very good royals not just as a couple, but as reigning sovereigns to their beloved kingdom.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - August : **2,199 words **  
Dragon Breeding Club : **Swedish Short-Snout - Audrey  
 **Holmes Mystery Challenge :** [AU] Royalty  
 **Fortnightly Debate : **Trio - 4. Character: Draco Malfoy  
 **Assignment #3 : **Gardening - Task 10: Write about a happy marriage

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 921\. Quote - "That's who you really like. The people you can think out loud in front of."

 **365 Prompts  
** 327\. Trope - Arranged Marriage

 **August Auction  
** Dialogue: "There are times that I wonder if you love me for me, or if you love me because you think you're supposed to."

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenges  
** **Days of the Year** \- Wife Appreciation Day: Write about a husband appreciating their wife.  
 **Gryffindor: Shay's Musical Challenge** \- 29. The King and I - alt, write a royalty!au

* * *

 **AN:** I always wrote Drastoria royalty!AU's as them being a prince and princess, and I thought it would be an interesting case if I wrote them down as king and queen in this one. The pressure is so much more damning than just being prince and princess, and one can tell much of it simply from the way they both seem so wary at the end of the day. I hope you enjoyed reading, and please don't forget to review to let me know your thoughts! :')

 _ **EMPG22HoPe**_


End file.
